


奥丁之子的圣诞礼物

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: “如果分享不能使你满足，那么你将拥有我全部的爱。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到了一点的圣诞贺文！
> 
> 警告：设定在复联4重启时间线之后/大量锤崽基崽仙宫日常/有一些是神话梗改编的
> 
> 大家圣诞快乐！！爱你们！！！明年也是一个锤基女孩！！！

1.

“圣诞老人——！！！！！！！！”

Thor被这横穿客厅的一嗓子吓了一跳。他手里的香料瓶子碎在了地上，肉桂香气快活地窜满整间厨房。Tony Stark站在大厅另一头，手里拿着五颜六色的圣诞主题扩音器，兴高采烈地冲他大喊大叫。

“你叫我吗——？？？”

Tony选的圣诞场地太大了，能装下上百个人而绰绰有余，甚至跟闪电宫里最小的那间会客室不相上下。他没有扩音器，只能拔高了声音朝着房间另一头喊回去。雷神的大嗓门穿过音箱里的高分贝音乐，穿过正在调酒的Natasha和Clint，穿过千方百计把堆积成山的装饰都挂在两颗小不点圣诞树上的Steve和Bruce，穿过被塑料手铐铐在沙发上正受合家欢电影折磨的Loki，最后震得Tony咧着嘴揉了揉耳朵。

“嘿，”他旁边的Natasha晃着白兰地瓶子冲他翻眼皮。“别喊那么用力，伙计，外面都开始下雨了。你可以过去跟他聊，蛋奶酒用不着阿斯加德特制配方。”

“杀了我吧。”他经过时Loki夸张地抬头呻吟，电视屏幕上一大群穿着丑毛衣的微胖中年正勾肩搭背地唱着《愿主赐你们欢欣》，而他弟弟看起来活像是被一口气塞了五个脏面包。“或者杀了他们也行。”

他脸上硬挤出来的委屈像个跟监护人告状的幼儿园小孩，让Thor不合时宜地快活起来。雷神幸灾乐祸地笑了，哄小猫一样拍拍Loki的脑袋，而他弟弟看上去正有咬人的打算：“乖，认真看，多培养点平和的想法。”

Tony朝他走过来，健步如飞双眼发亮，好像他怀里揣着一个再不宣布就要爆炸的新闻：“听着，我有个好点子。”

“跟我有关？”

“你想当一次圣诞老人吗？”

Thor还没开口，沙发上的Loki先抢着发出一声被踩了似的嗤笑。

“你看，事情是这样的。”Tony一屁股坐在沙发扶手上，绘声绘色地开始解释。“在童话故事里，圣诞老人要么来自芬兰，要么来自北极，或者是格陵兰岛，那儿他们有魔法流水线，每年平安夜都会派出一个军队的圣诞老人送礼物——咳，不怎么童话的部分是，整个美国的圣诞老人都来自Stark大楼。瞧，我的AI军团——在被你弟弟的‘军队’打成废铁之前，”他回过头，心情复杂地瞅了一眼旁边哈欠连天的Loki，比了个引号手势。“有相当一部分会在平安夜负责干这个。Jarvis已经启动了紧急预案——谢了伙计——但我们实在是人手不足。我可不想看见明天早上的新闻头条写着‘东海岸有史以来最糟糕的圣诞节，连圣诞老人都忘记了我们’。”

“哇哦。”Thor似懂非懂地点了点头。“原来你是中庭孩子们的守护神？真让我刮目相看，Stark。”

“得了吧伙计，地球上除了你们俩之外，可没有真正的神。”Tony拍拍他胳膊上的肌肉，“所以孩子们的梦想，只能靠我们这些成年人用钱来守护了。相信我，人们会期待这个的，一个如假包换的神，为了实现圣诞心愿，穿上了圣诞老人装——咳，你知道坊间盛传你老爹Odin才是圣诞老人的真身吗？也算子承父业了。”

他兴致勃勃地补充，好像在等童话故事的结局，而不只是Thor点个头这么简单。

“圣诞节又不是我们的节。”Loki在一边插嘴。他用力挣了几下手上的手铐，Thor见死不救的坏笑让他赌着气别开了视线。“帮助异教徒的小孩，你们的交换条件是什么？”

“明年的每个星期四我都会从Stark大楼楼顶发射锤子焰火，你觉得怎么样？”

“嘿，”Loki不满地挑起一边眉毛。“提条件的可是我，你怎么能只放锤子焰火？”

“嗯，我想想，因为绿色的弯角放起来会很像一条大毒蛇？”

Thor没忍住，哈哈大笑起来，Loki在力所能及的范围之内踹了他一脚。

“让我换个附加条件。”Thor说，抓着他弟弟的脚踝扔回沙发上。“我带这家伙一起去，鉴于他才是罪魁祸首——顺便把他铐在驯鹿角上，他肯定特喜欢那个。”

“我恨你，Thor。”无视憋笑的Tony，Loki幽幽地说。

 

2.

早在Thor还没学会乐在其中地捉弄人，也不会被任何人捉弄的年代，他时常以为自己是整个阿斯加德最惨的神。他既孤独，又弱小，打不过那些孔武有力的成年勇士，连节日庆典都没有年纪相仿的神乐意跟他同行。他的朋友都有为数众多的兄弟姐妹，谁也不会牺牲亲人团聚的时间来陪他这个高高在上，偶尔还有那么点情绪化的任性小王子。

每个独生子在他们精力旺盛，空前需要被陪伴的青春时代都会想要个兄弟姐妹，神仙也不例外。某个孤零零的五朔节，Thor抓着Frigga的衣角，内心几番挣扎，终于提了这么个要求：

“妈妈，”他委屈巴巴地眨着大蓝眼睛，“我想要个妹妹。”

“这可难倒我了。”Frigga笑着抱起她的儿子。“我用魔法给你变一个？”

仙后说着转了转手腕，一个长长黑发的小姑娘就站在了他们面前：大眼睛，长睫毛，身穿阿斯加德女孩们之间最流行的绿裙子，肉鼓鼓长着小绒毛的脸蛋像刚熟的蜜桃。她冲着Thor笑，甜美得好像她是用蜜糖和着白雪捏出来的精灵，而不是魔法做的幻象。

“我不要。”Thor把脸埋在他母亲的头发里使劲儿撒娇，往她身上蹭鼻涕。“她又不是真的——我想要的是九界最可爱的妹妹，看得见摸得着的那种。”

他这话说得有生以来头一遭地认真，以至无意间似乎开启了他神之血脉附带的某种预言能力。果不其然一语成谶，没过几个月，他就得到了一个襁褓，里面是他九界最可爱的妹妹——弟弟。

Thor剥开那个襁褓，想起母亲变的那个蜜糖似的肉桃子妹妹，他心脏跳得厉害。虽然他得到的不完全符合期待，但他想如果自己真有个妹妹，也不会比这个弟弟更可爱了。他是叫Loki吗？在奥丁之子短暂的神生里，他确信自己真没见过比Loki更可爱的东西，连每天晚上被他抱着睡的战士小布偶都不能和Loki相比，其他神就更别提了。

他抱着Loki在那儿站了半天，实在想不出有什么东西能比Loki更讨人喜欢。

“弟弟，”最后他郑重其事地说，戳了戳Loki的脸蛋，手指头像陷进了牛奶味儿的云彩里。“从今天开始，我就是你哥哥了。”

Loki冲他的这个新哥哥眨了两下眼睛，下一秒就哭得震天响。

 

3.

“我看不出这种笨蛋行为的意义在哪儿。”

Loki不悦地看着Thor哼起新学会的圣诞歌，把他的手腕和拴着AI驯鹿的绳子用塑料手铐铐在了一块儿。“这都是谎言，圣诞老人不是真的。”

“你说这话可真让人奇怪。”Thor看了他一眼，把最后一堆礼物搬到他们的小飞船上。“我还以为你就喜欢这些呢。”

“我的谎言都是自我娱乐。”Loki冷冰冰地回答。“牺牲自己娱乐别人的谎言，可不在我的爱好范围之内。”

“我记得的可不是这样。”

Thor装完礼物，又把一个脏兮兮的小包裹从口袋里掏出来扔进椅子下面，才轻盈地跳到他的鹿车座上。那座位对两个成年男神来说显然太小了，他的屁股不得不挤着Loki的才勉强坐得下，而这显而易见地影响了Loki的舒适。邪神不乐意地挪了挪地方，嫌他哥哥鸠占鹊巢，又发现不管怎么挪，他哥哥庞大的身体都会挤着他，就干脆靠在了Thor身上。

“记得我们小时候吗？”Thor摆弄着操作台，“有那么几十年吧，闪电宫里住进了好多贫苦人的灵魂，那时候你招待他们，可是比任何人都来得积极——你还给他们讲笑话呢。”

“不记得了。”Loki翻了个货真价实的大白眼，可惜Thor没看见。“就算有，那也都是做给Odin看的——我要让他看见我比你勤劳勇敢聪明善良得多，傻大个儿。”

“我得说的是，”Thor踩动踏板，他们的圣诞小飞船腾空而起。“就算我们是神，也不能轻易改变世界，人类的事儿，我们从来就没法从根本上帮到什么。或许你觉得这样的善意也是谎言，可是当人们真正因你的作为而感激你的时候，这一切就都不再是谎言了。”

Loki没吭声。Thor的论调像一把小锄头在他脑子里铲来铲去，好像要竭尽所能地把他的坏念头都铲走似的。这让他不舒服，但他又气不起来，现在的Thor毕竟不同往日，他啰啰嗦嗦说了一堆正大光明的话，偏偏没有一个字是跟说教搭边的，产生的效果又比讨人嫌的一本正经来得更加惊人。

Thor的力量越来越强大了，各种意义上都是。Loki抹了抹落到他手上的雨点。从前他还不会像现在这样每每出门必招雷雨，雷神之力于他而言更像是随心所欲的玩乐，心情不好的时候风雨大作，心情好的时候，照样可以阳光灿烂。如今即便是圣诞节，他也能毫无意识地在极寒的云层中，召唤出星星点点的雨水来。

“瞧啊，你一出来就又下雨了，哥哥。”Loki半是嘲弄半是赞叹地说。

“用用你的魔法，Loki。”Thor丢给他一顶印着Stark字样的圣诞帽，Loki一脸嫌弃地把它扔到了脚底下。“把雨水冻起来，这样我们就能下雪了，让他们瞧瞧霜巨人的厉害。”

“……”

“你看着我干嘛？”

“你不打算亲我一下吗？”

“我为什么要现在亲你？”

“因为我要下雪了！”

“这之间有什么联系吗？”

“是的，古老而神秘的联系，说了你也不会懂。”

Thor权衡利弊，想来想去还是觉得下雪更重要。天已经黑透了，家家户户的庆祝活动也开始了，既然下定决心跑腿客串一番，那当然是做一天圣诞老人下一天雪。

“……好吧。”

他扭过头，按着Loki让他陷进一个不轻不重的吻里。那毫不费劲，本来他们挤在一块儿的程度就够像情侣椅子了，要不是重任在身，来一发也不是问题——Loki亲上去比他想的还冷，Thor下意识皱起眉头。他咬着弟弟的嘴唇，分开他，入侵他，又在放纵过头之前适可而止，绕开那些过分深入的有色联想。没过多久Loki就暖和了起来，他从嘴唇到耳朵全都泛着通红的热气，好像凭一己之力就能造出一朵云来似的。

“……行了。”

Loki打了个响指，离他们越来越近的云层中霎时飘下簌簌的雪花，有那么几片轻轻落在了Thor的手背上——竟然是暖的。它们停留在他的皮肤上，许久都没有融化。

“走吧，哥哥。”他弟弟若无其事地靠在他胳膊上打了个哈欠。“给你的中庭傻小孩儿们造梦去吧。”

 

4.

最初的日子里，Thor对他的小可爱弟弟简直爱不释手，只要跟Loki分开几分钟，他都会坐立不安，心里七上八下，好像被人偷去了一段骨头，或是一截内脏。他简直恨不得把那个小襁褓用魔法黏在自己身上，而那比迄今为止他遭遇的任何一种情感都更加理所当然：哪个青春旺盛的小男孩，不会在他翘首以盼的玩具身上表现出爆棚的占有欲呢？

他的战士小布偶被丢到了遗忘的角落，从Loki走进他的生活开始，每天会被他抱在怀里睡觉的，就只有那个襁褓，再不会有其他玩具了。有时他会做梦，梦见他弟弟变成了一只可爱的桃子，他抓过来两三口就吃下了肚，果汁流了他一身，然后他们就再也没有分开过。每个怀抱着类似美梦醒来的早上，他总能看见Loki老老实实地在他怀里趴着，咬着他的手指头睡得正香。

Thor睁开眼，发现一团光芒落在他的胸口。

他伸手推了推，发现那不是光，而是从襁褓中爬出来的Loki，正光着圆滚滚的小屁股趴在他身上睡觉，口水还流了他一身。他弟弟好像一夜之间就长大了一圈，那个襁褓再也装不下他了，尽管和Thor相比，他看起来仍然是那么小，那儿甚至还不如他哥哥的拳头大。

Thor愣住了。

然后他哇地一声大哭起来，整个阿斯加德的土地和人民都为之一惊。趴在他身上的一小团Loki被他吓醒了，抬起小脑袋，绿眼睛一下就湿了个透。他被哥哥炸雷似的哭声震得不知所措，立即加入Thor开始一起制造更多骇人的噪音。

“妈妈——！！！！”Thor又哭又叫。“我弟弟居然长出腿来了！！！！！”

在如愿以偿拥有“弟弟”这份大礼的年纪，Thor还太小了。他小小的脑袋很难分辨得出拥有一个玩具，和拥有一个弟弟，到底有什么实质上的区别。他高兴的时候，巴不得整天整天地抱着Loki不撒手，捏捏他比Frigga的衣摆还软的小脸蛋，好像这就是世上最大的幸福，幸福得他都忘了自己也曾经这样珍爱过无数别国使者送来的新鲜玩具，而他们最后的结局，都是被扔到了黑漆漆的仓库里，成了名字好听的垃圾。

可他毕竟是个聪明的小王子，尽管粗糙的行为举止总容易让人觉得他是个被宠坏的大蠢蛋。他飞快认识到了一件事，甚至意识到这一点时，他还没有对“Loki”这个可爱的玩具失去兴致：他的弟弟Loki，和他所有的玩具都不一样。他是活的，是个独立的，不依附于他的，能思考的个体，他会哭会闹，会玩会笑，而最要命的是，他过早地表现出了一种孩子气的精明——Loki正在有意地从Thor身上，分走Frigga和Odin的宠爱。

第一次肉眼可见的生长期对Loki而言，可绝不止长身体这么简单。他开始控制自己的哭闹，开始让它成为本能遮掩下的手段。只要Frigga和Odin在他的视线之内，他就会竭尽全力大吼大叫，可怜巴巴地哭哑了嗓子，等着Frigga来抱抱他，哄哄他，亲亲他，最好再把本该属于Thor的那一部分爱全都给他；只要Thor跟他独处，他就乖得可怕，不声不响地对他哥哥眨巴大眼睛，伸手去抓Thor的金发，小腿骑在他的脖子上咯咯直笑，毫不刻意又心机深重地讨他哥哥喜欢。

他才一岁都不到呢。Thor愤怒地想。竟连我都不放过。

结果他的立场开始变得左摇右摆，毫不坚定了。有时他觉得Loki仍然是他最可爱的弟弟，九界仅此一份儿的那种，他控制不住对Loki的喜爱，就像马儿控制不住奔跑，战士无法不去战斗，那是藏在血液里的本能；有时候，他又觉得Loki过于任性了。他闹起来总是声势浩大，仿佛恨不得仙宫里人尽皆知，Frigga为了这个总是不停地忙碌，她再也腾不出时间给Thor讲睡前故事了。

在那许多个没有被母亲的魔法照亮的黑夜里，Thor躺在床上，又悲伤又生气，他开始讨厌Loki，讨厌弟弟，讨厌自己，讨厌自己当初言之凿凿，非要有个兄弟姐妹才肯罢休的志气。可那也仅限于Loki没在他视线范围之内的时候。他弟弟仿佛知道他生气，也知道他为什么生气，所以见到Thor他从来不哭，总是伸开短小的肉胳膊，笑嘻嘻地要哥哥抱抱。

每到这种时候，Thor就不得不投降了。

所幸Loki只是分走了Frigga的那一部分宠爱，Odin对他的爱仍然像对待独生子那般举足轻重。在众神之父那里，所有最好的东西都毫无疑问是属于Thor的。时不时他也会纳闷，因为Odin比起Loki来显然更喜欢他，但那难道不是理所当然吗——我是父亲的儿子，再多宠爱，也都是我应得的。他的小脑瓜不无得意地想，看着Loki在Frigga怀里哭到睡着。

此后又过了很多年，Thor才觉得自己那会儿真是实打实地愚蠢。他们的孩提时代，很可能是Loki唯一一段毫不矫饰欲望的人生。等到他学会了说话，学会了进退礼节，学会了掩饰，学会了撒谎，学会了欺骗，他就再也搞不清楚，Loki到底想要什么了。

——从小到大，他还从来没有送过Loki一件礼物呢。

 

5.

他们在东海岸上空飞行了几个钟头，货舱里的礼物飞快地减少，零点钟声敲响时，Thor把最后一件礼物扔进了布鲁克林区的某根烟囱，他作为圣诞老人高效得不可思议的职业生涯，就此宣布大功告成了。

“这就结束了？”本来舒舒服服地靠在那儿的Loki扭了扭腰，老大不情愿地给他精力充沛的哥哥让出空间来。“美国人可真比我想得少啊。”

“还没有，”Thor挠挠头。“我还有最后一样东西要送。”

说着他把手伸到座椅下面，掏啊掏地摸索了一会儿，随后手里出现了那个脏得让Loki不太愿意去回想的小袋子。

“这是给你的，Loki。”他哥哥真诚地说，蓝眼睛亮得像被雪擦亮的街灯。“圣诞快乐。”

Loki皱起眉头。他越是往后躲，那个脏兮兮的纸袋就越是热情地往他眼前凑。最后躲无可躲了，他只好一脸嫌弃地用两根手指头接了过来。

“……认真的吗？”他看着Thor，内心百味杂陈，后者却笑得一脸爽朗。“你竟然会送我礼物。”

 

6.

旁人或许难辨个中真假，可Loki自己清楚得很，他并非从有记忆开始就一直在试图伪装。至少在他决定这么做之前，他也曾像Thor，像他身边的任何一个孩子一样，有过一些梦寐以求却求之不得的东西。可就是从这儿开始，他和Thor的距离越来越远了——Thor对待求之不得的态度是步步紧逼，而他对待求之不得的态度，是逼着自己忘记。

Loki记事不久，Thor就到了可以入猎场学习狩猎的年纪。偶尔他看书看腻了，就趴在山坡上看Thor跟朋友们在猎场里围捕猎物。他哥哥小小年纪就使得一手好剑，银色铠甲在太阳下面闪闪发光，手臂起起落落潇洒无匹，像是能驾驭风。

“我想要一件铠甲，妈妈。”有一天他终于忍不住了，鼓足勇气向哄他睡觉的Frigga提起要求。“就像哥哥的那样。我听说他的铠甲是矮人进贡的，一共有两件，另外一件还在父亲那儿——我可以要吗？”他小心翼翼地补上最后一句。

“你想学打猎了吗？”Frigga摸摸他装了太多想法的小脑袋。“还是想像Thor那样，学习兵器？”

“我不知道，妈妈。”Loki回答。“可我就是很想要，那样我也能像Thor一样做个战士了。阿斯加德人人都喜欢战士，对吗？”

Frigga温和地看着他，半晌都没有说话。忽然间她像是想到了什么，于是那温和之间又透出一丝微不可查的悲伤。

“我会跟你爸爸说的。”她俯下身，亲吻他的脸颊。“你值得一切最好的东西，我的孩子。”

接下来的一整个星期，Loki是在难得的兴高采烈中度过的。他甚至毫不矜持地像个小跟屁虫一样跟着Thor，软磨硬泡央求他教他使剑，Thor拗不过他，只好给他挑了一把最小的，结果Loki还是划伤了胳膊，可他非但一点都不难过，反倒笑成了一朵花。

“伤疤是战士的徽章，对吗？”Thor皱着眉头包扎他细细的胳膊时Loki问他。“等我像你这么大了，也能做个和你一样的战士了，是不是？”

“你还早着呢。”Thor无言以对，伸手揉乱他的头发。“先等你到了学武的年纪再说。”

可最终Loki的战士梦想，还是没能等到他可以学武的那天。

“你们听说了吗？今天的酒宴上，陛下把矮人的铠甲送给Lady Sif了！”

“仙宫上下都在传，陛下是否属意她做未来的王储之妻——”

事情发生的那天傍晚，Loki正趴在自己的花园里看童话书，听到侍女们的议论，他登时从地上跳了起来，头也不回地冲着宴会大厅跑过去。他的脑子一片空白，身体难过得僵硬又发冷，甚至来不及拾起遭到背叛时应有的愤怒情绪。

Loki气势汹汹地推开宴会厅大门。他太瘦小了，那花尽了他全部的力气，几乎震得他手臂上没痊愈的伤口发出尖叫。正在快活宴饮的诸神闻声齐刷刷地将目光扫向他，空气一时间凝固了，连奏乐的乐师也好奇地停了手，停滞的时间仿佛重有千钧地压在他的小身板上，但Loki并没有后退。

“父亲！”他冲着座上的Odin大叫，丝毫不顾周围的其他神祗，“你为什么把铠甲送给Sif？我早就向妈妈要过了！那应该是我的！”

“谁允许你到这儿来的？”Odin皱起眉头，独眼散发雷霆万钧的气势。“给我出去，这儿没有你的位置。”

Loki的身体晃了晃，终究不敢相信自己的耳朵。那可是Odin啊，一直以来严肃却慈爱的父亲，竟会当着诸神的面这样狠心地苛责他——如果是Thor，如果今天犯错的是Thor，他会说这样的话吗？

“可我早就问过妈妈了呀。”他仍旧不肯死心地辩解着，眼泪顺着他的脸颊往下滚，Odin的话一瞬间就足以掏空他，可他还是拼命站在那儿不肯挪动，也不肯难过得倒下，“妈妈一定告诉你了，为什么你不肯留给我呢？我才是你的儿子啊！”

“Frigga确实告诉我了，这事和她无关。”Odin面不改色地回答。众神之父依旧平静而威严，威严而冷漠地看着他。“至于我想送给谁，那是我的决定，你无权插嘴。”

他的结论掷地有声不容置疑，也没有哪个神敢在这时候站出来替Loki说话。偌大一个宴会厅此刻安静得可怕，空气里只回荡着Loki的喘气声，还有Sif压抑着的嘤嘤哭声。

“这时候你们却都不说话了？”残忍的沉默令Loki真正哭了起来。“我就不是阿斯加德的王子吗？Thor能得到的东西，我就得不到吗？为什么要给Sif？诸神啊，她还是个小姑娘，能成为一个战士吗？还是说你们都忘了，她上次是怎么因为一点小事就哭得惊天动地的？”

“你应该离开这儿，Loki。”诸神中一个面目严肃的开口了。“别再闹了，你在给众神之父丢脸。”

“可我也是王子！我是阿斯加德的王子！为什么Sif可以若无其事地坐在这儿，我却连这场宴会的存在都一无所知？凭什么？”

Odin看着他，眉头深深聚起浓重的沟壑，他平静得令人毛骨悚然。

“Volstagg，你乐意挪一挪地方吗？”半晌，众神之父才扭头示意他身边某个年长些的少年，“让这个愚蠢自私的孩子坐下，否则他将毁了我们所有的好兴致。”

“——不，他不会跟你们坐下的。”

Loki循着声源回过头去，他的眼睛里还有没流干的泪水，什么也看不真切，但他知道一定是Thor逆着光站在那儿。没有人可以像他一样，在这种时候亮得这般耀眼了。

“我很抱歉，父亲。”他冲着Odin低了低头，毫无诚意可言。“我送Loki回去。”

“Thor，”Odin叫住他的大儿子。直到这时他的嗓音才染上一丝愠怒色彩，而Loki禁不住为此心生快意。“你迟到了，给我留下。”

“我不。”Thor一口回绝。他抓着Loki的肩膀，力气大得匪夷所思，Loki觉得自己的骨头都要被捏碎了。“如果我弟弟要被赶走，那我又有什么脸面留在这儿？”

撂下这番话，他头也不回地拖着Loki走出了宴会厅。厚重的大门在Loki眼前阖上，视野中最后的画面是众神之父若有所思地注视着他的蓝眼睛，遥远得像触摸不到的天空。他父亲的视线不再那么冰冷了，却也没有一丝半点他所期待的情绪。

结果他被Thor拖来了闪电宫，而不是他自己的宫殿。

“你给我待在这儿，冷静了再回去。”他的哥哥看上去倒像是真正怒发冲冠的那一个。Thor坐在扶手椅里喘着粗气，眼中喷射着来历不明的怒火，好像刚才在厅前受辱的不是Loki而是他自己一样。“父亲不该那么说你，可你更不该去大闹宴会。你太像个小孩了，谁都受不了这个。”

“你怎么不问问我为什么会去吵架呢？”Loki想都没想就顶了回去。他知道自己失控了，但是在Thor面前失控，总不至于让他产生那种无力的绝望感，像是全身的力气都被抽走。如果Odin的愤怒是金伦加鸿沟那般的无底深渊，那他哥哥的愤怒不过是峭壁下的深海，总归是有些什么能够接住他的。“我只不过想要和你一样的铠甲，但Odin宁可把它送给Sif，也不肯留给我。为什么你能拥有的东西我就不能？我不是父亲的孩子吗？”

“别说傻话了，Loki。你是我弟弟，永远都是我弟弟。”Thor走近他，按着他的后颈贴住他的额头。“你不是个战士，父亲也从没期待过你上战场。Sif是我们这群人里武力最出众的女孩，她未来一定会成为优秀的女战士，所以父亲才选择她。”

“所以这也是你的选择吗？”Loki红着眼睛看他。“你也选择了她吗？”

“你需要冷静冷静，Loki。”他的胡搅蛮缠令Thor不高兴地站了起来。“我得去父亲那儿，别再闹脾气了。你知道我们都很爱你，别让大家失望。明天去跟父亲道歉，听见了吗？”

“……想都别想。”

Loki咬牙切齿地对着那扇在他面前关上的门说。

 

7.

“……我想起来了。”

Loki坐在那儿，半合着眼睛低声回忆。他们空空如也的圣诞飞船停在一栋楼顶上，许久都没移动，直到温暖的积雪覆盖了他跟Thor两个，还有他手里的礼物，早拆掉了脏兮兮的包装——

那是一副小小的银色铠甲，跟当年Thor的那件一模一样。它实在太小了，也就比Loki的手掌大上那么一丁点。真难想象他的笨蛋哥哥到底对人类世界熟悉到了什么程度，才能弄到这种精巧的小玩意儿。他几乎要开始无差别地嫉妒了。

“最后我当然没道歉，可从此再也没想过要做个战士。”

他发出弱不可闻的叹息，把手叠在Thor的手背上。

“谁叫你想要的总是比别人多呢。”

Thor轻轻笑了起来。他斜着眼睛，隔着安静飘落的雪花看向Loki冻得泛红的鼻尖。街上的车马人流从嘈杂到无声，平安夜歌曲来了又去，最后一切归为寂静。这是圣诞节的开始，全世界仿佛就只剩下他们两个，在一片纯白的天地间理所应当地相依为命。

“小时候你恨不得把父亲和母亲彻底从我这儿抢走，现在你又想着占据全世界的目光。我曾想过要和你分享，可无论我分给你多少，你都不会满意。”

“我说过了，”Loki安静地回答。他这会儿既不极端也不愤懑，更不像一个坏事干尽的恶人，仿佛只是在阐述一个事实。“满足从来不是我的天性。”

“所以我也想过了。”Thor拍掉他头顶的积雪，硬是把那顶Stark圣诞帽扣在了他头上。“如果分享永远不能使你得到满足，那我就把我全部的爱都给你。兄长也好，情人也罢，甚至是父亲的那一份——然后，我就没什么可给你的了。”

“你在暗示什么呢，哥哥？”Loki敏锐地反问他。“你是想要告诉我，你已经对我计无可施了，所以如果我不乖乖接受你的爱，我就会重新变得孤苦伶仃？”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”Thor打断他。“我的爱都是属于你的——但没人能把它们从我这儿夺走。它们在属于你之前，都是属于我的。如果你还想从我这儿得到点什么，那就永远待在我身边——或者别离我太远。”

他好像直到话已出口，才意识到自己都说了些什么。伟大的雷神顿时绷不住了，他眼神游移脸颊泛红，还煞有介事地清起嗓子，“咳，我是说，就是，别不打招呼就跑到另一个宇宙去，或者跑到虫洞里去，或者掉到——”

他弟弟迫不及待地打断了他毫无意义的画蛇添足。

Thor觉得自己快喘不过气来了。Loki翻个身把他压在了下面，煽风点火地吻他，巴不得星火早日燎原似的。他一直都这样。Thor闷闷地想。有时候太不顾场合，有时候又太小心翼翼了。他是个粗神经，从来参不透个中滋味，可这些年他渐渐想通了：反正再过一千年也未必拿得准火候，还不如干脆不想了，毕竟那些无形之物，终究都能得到有形的寄托。

就像Loki拆礼物的一瞬间——当时他脸上的表情，Thor知道自己已经等了几千年。

所以人们才会这么需要圣诞老人嘛。他咬着Loki的舌头狠狠吸吮的时候迷迷糊糊地想。不光是孩子们，大人们也同样需要啊。

“……告诉你个秘密。”

Loki贴着他的耳朵说。“你三岁的时候，最想要的就是个妹妹，我可是知道的。”

“你怎么知道——？！？！”

Thor抬起头。

他小时候求而不得的，蜜糖和着白雪做成的妹妹，现在就坐在他腿上，优雅地冲他拨了拨黑夜色的长发。她头发和皮肤的香气渗入雪花，暖洋洋地落在他脸上，像一个好梦。

“圣诞快乐，哥哥。”

END……

 

“妈妈，我看见了两个圣诞老人，一个男的和一个女的。”

“那太好了亲爱的，看来你会得到双份礼物了。”

“他们还亲在一起了！”

“……？！”

END…………

 

“所以我亲你一下，和下雪之间，到底有什么联系？”

“我骗你的，压根就没有联系。”

END！！！！！！


	2. 番外-女体PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女体基肉，女体基肉，女体基肉，有69，有边日边捅肾，很黄很OOC，非战斗人员请迅速撤离，雷到并不负责！！

在他最本能，最荒诞，最下流，最疯狂的少年春梦里，Thor也曾占有过他不存在的妹妹。那是神域的一个午后，暖阳来处似有仙乐回响，他们远离诸神，建造自己的极乐。Thor牵着她，他们俩在阿斯加德的苹果园里手牵手笑闹奔跑，他的大个头撞到了苹果树上鲜嫩欲滴的果子，苹果落在他手里，而他不假思索地递给他的妹妹——只有青春永驻的金苹果才能与她相配，最美的仙乐和暖阳，也不过是她身畔的一道微光。

他的妹妹，九界完美无匹的女神，用她那双悲天悯人又热情洋溢的眼睛注视着他，得天独厚的眷顾使他心头涌上狂喜。她玉雕似的手指攥着那个苹果，送到唇边咬了一口，醇厚的果汁流下来，滑过她雪白的脖子，清纯美好得——

“——我从不清纯。”

Loki狠狠敲了一下他的脑壳，光裸着的雪白胸脯顺着抖了一抖。“这个字眼真让我倒胃口，哥哥。”

“别乱看我的脑子。”

Thor闷闷不乐地皱眉。事实是，即便在他最狂野的梦里，他也没能真正意义上“占有”过他臆想中的妹妹，尽管翌日清晨他床单的狼狈程度让诸神津津乐道了半个月。他牵过她的手，他用最热切的目光注视过她，他亲吻过她白玉似的柔嫩脖子，然后是嘴唇——一切就遗憾地到此为止。他是个战士，想象力干巴巴甚至不如灶里的柴火。或许风花雪月上他尚有一些承自老爹的风流天赋，但凭空臆想这般凄凉悲惨的事儿可从来不在王子殿下的考虑范围之内，清醒时的高傲更是不肯纵容他去胡思乱想这种荒唐行径，于是他的妹妹尝起来究竟该是个什么滋味，他就再也无从考证了。

眼下他的弟弟将全身重量都压在他的一条大腿上，以男孩儿似的爽利扒光了他们俩的衣服，绿眼睛里的淫靡之色悻悻不乐，倒有一种赴死般的觉悟呼之欲出。

好吧，他弟弟，或者说是仅此一夜的妹妹，显然还不怎么享受这个。

“你看起来不开心，弟弟。”Thor用他树皮似的掌心磨蹭Loki的腰窝，她战栗了一下，却勇敢地没躲开。“如果你不乐意，我们可以——”

“还不是因为你倒了我的胃口？”

她挑了挑眉毛回答道，不屑又有点娇嗔。Thor试图分辨那到底几分真假，没几秒就想得脑仁疼。但她到底还是Loki，Loki那张嘴，可是藏不住话的。不论真的还是假的，只要他高兴了，总恨不得说个没完，说到他哥哥用武力手段或是色情手段教他闭嘴，就算地动山摇也没法使他停下。

“你是想告诉我，清纯可爱的女神——我们干脆说实话吧，清纯可爱的中庭女孩，更能激起你的性欲？嗯？”她一副幸灾乐祸，事不关己的嘲讽模样，又忍不住用下身——她光溜溜的，被他自己刻意略去了耻毛的，像新鲜果肉一样滑嫩的厚嘴唇——蹭他哥哥早就硬得冲天的阴茎。“一个浓妆艳抹的，清瘦脸蛋高颧骨的，眼睫毛长得过头，下身还没长毛的妹妹，不符合你对性爱对象的期待吗？是吗？”

“你净会钻一些奇怪的牛角尖，弟弟。”

Thor哑口无言。倒不是因为他被猜中了心思，而是荒谬得不可理喻的Loki又暴露了他口是心非的德性。她看似满心委屈不乐意，可圆润丰满的臀瓣在他腿上磨蹭得那样起劲，喉咙里若有若无的甜腻摩擦，早染红了白嫩的胸脯和平坦的小腹。

这是你情我愿的事儿，再显然不过了，Thor低头看着自己已经被磨得又湿又黏的阴茎想。兴奋正在蚕食他能思考的那一半脑子，剩下的那一半，早在初见他“妹妹”的裸体时就灰飞烟灭了。

“别非得挑战我的底线不可，你不会乐意的。”Thor掐着Loki的喉咙警告，力道不重，但她却甩不开。Loki敏锐地瞧见他眼神里明灭的火光，登时就聪明地给自己找了个台阶下：“我只是开个玩笑，哥哥——今天我是你的礼物，当然凭你处置。”

她说完，露出甜腻的笑容俯下柔软的身子，上面的小嘴套住裹满蜜液的肉柱，半刻精神上的统治权都不肯施舍给她哥哥，像是铁了心要逼急了他才乐意。

雷神的脑海中炸过一声闷雷，残存的理智应声被劈得粉碎。他庞大温厚的手掌握住Loki卷曲的黑发，起初还能用心地善待它们，将它们温存地挽向她通红的耳朵，可当他妹妹伸出通红的，湿润的舌尖，像吮糖果一样卷他涨得发紫的龟头，他就忍无可忍了，血气恨不得火山爆发似地一路冲上了头。他极少被女人这样对待，也没有哪个女人胆敢像Loki这样，几乎是用骑在他头上作威作福的神气，不要命地在性事中挑战他的耐心。

事后想想，他那时准是气急眼了，否则他怎么能如此粗暴地对待他那如同女神雕像一样白净漂亮的妹妹——他抓住Loki一条白嫩的腿，扯着往自己眼前拉，顾不得Loki吓急了，牙齿磕碰到他可怜的，胀鼓鼓无处发泄的阴茎。他把Loki甩到了自己身上。她的手还恋恋不舍地黏着他的腿根，挺立的乳头蹭着他滚烫的小腹，但现在他们之间可算是扯平了：Thor成功地把他的脑袋挤进了Loki的长腿之间，那之前她夹得死紧，可惜在他面前都没多大用处。现在那花心离着他的鼻尖只剩下几公分距离，被窥探且不可预料的惊恐令她全身颤抖，一股一股的透明蜜液就顺着她美妙的大腿和光滑的肉瓣往下淌，那甜蜜的小嘴唇受了惊，一个劲地抽搐，看起来愈发贪吃了。

“你干什么——”

Loki的声音高了几个调——那听着有点刺耳，Thor笑了一下。

他可顾不上那么多了。

像Loki舔他那样惩罚式的漫不经心，他伸出舌尖强吻他妹妹的密道，胡茬蹭在她光滑过分的肉唇上，每蹭一下他的阴茎那儿都会传来女孩儿的尖叫，他知道他赢了：Loki被他的舌头操得专注不了了，他可怜的参天大锤子就得那么可怜巴巴地硬杵在那儿，这可不是他的本意。

“用心点，妹妹。”

他抬起腿，极尽温柔地蹭了蹭Loki通红的脸，嘴上却愈发不饶人。最后这场较量里Loki输得一败涂地，她几乎是哭着高潮了好几次，连撸动Thor几下都不肯，倒弄得他脸上一塌糊涂。她刚被Thor摧残过的私处红得要滴出血来，仿佛薄薄的一层皮肤再也经不起任何蹂躏了。

“我饶不了你，”她咬牙切齿，眼角发红，带着他弟弟的凶狠姿态，晃晃悠悠地爬起来骑在Thor腰上——这下她可不是要求欢了。“饶不了你。”她说着，手心里幻化出一把寸长的小刀。

Thor撇了撇嘴，眼睁睁看着她的小刀没入侧腹，眼睁睁地看着她从气愤，到一瞬间的得意，再到满眼手足无措，却仍旧固执地不肯动手拔刀。

“……你不躲吗？”

她支支吾吾地问，不敢看Thor的眼睛。

Thor叹了口气，最后还是他自己把小刀拔了出来。那甚至没戳透他的肌肉，充其量是有那么点疼——即便是疼，他也早就习惯了。“比起那个，我的锤子更疼。”

他说着，以Loki料不到的惊人力气直起身子，没再多打一句招呼，就直直捅进了他妹妹的子宫。Loki睁大了眼睛，她连叫都叫不出来——她还是个处子呢，他，她忘了告诉Thor，该死的——Thor显然憋得太久了，Loki还没从被撕扯的痛觉里缓过神来，他就灌了她一肚子，可这还没完，这可远远没完。

“扯平了。”Thor笑嘻嘻地喘着气，发泄使他的心情一下子好了不少。他微微仰起头，甩了甩垂落的金发，贴上Loki颤抖的嘴唇，献给她一个又讨好又掠夺的吻。他的肚子还在流血。那肯定疼得要命，不会比他现在好多少。Loki迷迷糊糊地想，突然就怪不起来Thor了。

但他立刻就打算收回刚才的想法，因为Thor几乎一瞬间就恢复了备战状态。

“停下，”她有点慌了，开始后悔这一切了，“我不做了，哥哥，别——”

“你想得美。”

Thor打断她，笑得暖洋洋坦荡荡，还伸手刮了一下她小巧可爱的鼻子。

他妹妹真像个为所欲为的小猫，跟他当年的妄想可以说是半点不沾边。

“知道吗——我喜欢浓妆艳抹的女孩，她被我操得晕了妆的样子，比任何清纯的女孩都让我想亲吻。”

他说着，拉高Loki的膝盖，一下一下操得深而又深，喂饱她贪嘴的本性，修补他嗜求的脆弱。她淡淡的眼线被抹得到处都是，Thor忍不住用脸去蹭她，亲吻她不施粉黛一样动人的脸蛋。

“我喜欢清瘦脸蛋高颧骨的女孩，她用可爱的小嘴吸我的时候，我觉得自己是整个宇宙的王。”

Loki又开始哭了。他变成女人的时候，上面和下面的水一样多，她哭得刹不住，整张脸都泛红了，眼泪停在长睫毛上，Thor舔她的眼睛，舌苔碰过脆弱的眼皮，她非但没有止住眼泪，倒哭得更厉害了。

“我喜欢眼睫毛长得过头的女孩，这样她为我哭的时候，我就不会浪费她的一滴眼泪了。”

她哭得一抽一抽，柔软的芯搅着他，死缠着他不肯放，他越是说她越是哭，好像倒要看看这个傻哥哥接不接得住她。Thor快把她操坏了，他是男人的时候都鲜少经历这样的高潮，现在她体内的每一寸神经似乎都被他操得燃烧起来了，它们兴奋得大叫，兴奋得在她不熟悉的身体里横冲直撞，让她从深处酸软发狂，食髓知味，最后自燃化成一小撮灰烬。

“你这个混蛋。”Loki掐着Thor的脖子大声咒骂，他、她不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，反正Thor是他唯一抓得住的光了。“你敢跟别人上床试试——敢跟别人说这些——我非杀了你不可、我会宰了你——我会让你生不如死——”

“我还能去哪儿找一个浓妆艳抹的，清瘦脸蛋高颧骨的，眼睫毛长得过头，下身还没长毛的妹妹呢——只能有求于你了，弟弟。”

Thor咬着她湿透了的脖子根，又狠狠射了一次。

那之后Loki确信自己晕过去了几分钟，不过那一定没多久，因为他醒来的时候Thor还躺在他身边喘气。他肚子上的刀伤已经不再流血了，再稍微过上一小会儿，准能恢复原样。

他们沉默了半晌，Thor忽然伸手戳了戳她的胸：

“生气了？”

“你觉得呢？”

“圣诞节生气可不合适啊，弟弟。”

“你对别的处女也这样吗，”Loki嘲讽地哼了一声。“怪不得没有女朋友。”

“这我可不接受。”他哥哥胡搅蛮缠道。“你瞧，我既有男朋友，也有女朋友。”

他说着，不死心地又戳了两下。那儿又软又弹，他得承认自己有点爱不释手。

“别指望我再干这个。”

Loki翻了个身，把自己的胸藏在被子里。他累得连变回男人的力气都没有，只能闭上眼睛等待睡意来临。“太丢人了，我再也不干了。”

Thor在他身后哈哈大笑，“走着瞧吧，我才不相信呢。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一些梗标注：
> 
> *仍然基于前面几篇打下的基础，干脆叫My Alternate Universe算了（hhhhhhhh
> 
> *可能以后会写一个接这个的女体PWP……请不要期待！（！？
> 
> *全篇基于“其实圣诞老人的真身是奥丁”这个猜想，感兴趣的朋友可以看看这个链接，反正我信了（x：http://infolocata.com/mirovia/irrefutable-proof-that-santa-is-odin/
> 
> *《愿主赐你们欢欣》=《God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen》，个人最爱的圣诞歌。
> 
> *星期四放锤子烟花的梗来自Thursday的来历——英文中星期四的来历就是Thor，Thursday=古英语里的Thor's day。
> 
> *Loki去找他爸要铠甲那段是神话里醉酒奚落诸神那一段改来的，改得最大的可能就是锤的戏份了hhhhhhh小孩儿不能喝酒真是太可惜了，其实本来想写喝多了口无遮拦基被锤强行扛走回去大干一场（什么）以后有机会的（x
> 
> *“如果分享不能使你满足，那你将拥有我全部的爱。” ← 《Boss Baby》的台词改的。片子本身只能给打到4-5分，但这部里的骨科真是好嗑啊（你
> 
> *还有一些灵感来自《太阳报》的一篇知名社评，写得真的好，看着想掉眼泪：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yes,_Virginia,_there_is_a_Santa_Claus
> 
> 比起宗教节日的附带符号，现在的圣诞老人更像历经沧桑的成年人们愿意用爱心去守护的一个梦，既是为孩子们，也为他们自己。
> 
> 就像社评里说的那样：最真实的东西，是大人和孩子都看不到的。
> 
> 希望大家都可以拥有这样的无形和有形之物。


End file.
